Akira Ookamikage
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Discontinued up for adoption for whomever wishes to take it... Akira Ookami-kage is Kaname's twin sister. She turns up at Cross Academy, found by Yuuki and Ayla  me . Will she find love too? Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written for HoratiosGirl101**

Akira's POV

I run as fast as my abilities allow me to. I need to get to him before she catches up. I can't give up my search for my twin brother, I need to find him, and I must find him. I run around a corner and hide panting heavily, I look down at Shiro-kage my wolf hound, pure white and beautiful.

I see the female hunter run past; I close my eyes and picture exactly where Shiro and I should be. I have teleportation powers. I open my eyes to the sight of the large iron gates of the school known as Cross Academy, where my dear twin has been, watching over the lower graded vampires.

I heave a sigh and sit down; realising now that the wound the hunter had left still hadn't healed. I watched as the Kuran blood that people treasured so much go to waste as it stains the cement where I lie. I hear voices and footsteps I don't move or make a sound though I just lie there. The voices come closer and I can make out what they are saying.

"You know Yuuki" a girl's voice says

"No Ayla I don't know" another voice that I assume belongs to said girl

"You and Kaname should just get together already, it's really annoying Me." the other girl Ayla replies

I perk up at the sound of my brother's name. These girls they know him, they must take me to him. The footsteps stop.

"Hey Ayla forget that, ok what about you and Zero huh?"

"Oh ha-ha your slow we've been dating for a while now we just haven't made it official"

The steps pick up again they're heading this way.

"Hey what's that?" the voice that I believe belongs to the girl named Yuuki.

"It's a body quick get me a stick I wish to poke it!" the girl named Ayla replies

I hear a sigh and then a figure is kneeling next to my head.

"Careful Yuuki let me poke it first just in case"

"Ayla she's alive"

"Oh" I can hear the disappointment in her voice

"Hello? I'm Yuuki Cross do you need help?" Yuuki asks in a worried voice.

"Please get me the boy of Kuran I beg you" I plead

"Sure Ayla I need Zero and Kaname please"

"Ok" I hear her footsteps running away.

I sit up with some assistance from Yuuki.

"Sorry but I didn't catch your name" she says quietly

"Oh my name is Akira Ookami-Kage"

"You look like Kaname you know, in a nice way though" she rambles.

I smile she won't believe when she finds out. I hear more footsteps now; Yuuki stands up and offers me her hand to help me get up. Ayla comes back over to stand by us; she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll take her to the infirmary" she says to Yuuki.

"Wait shouldn't she at least see them first" Yuuki gestures to the two forms walking towards us.

"Yeah ok"

I watch as the two boys come into view, one with silver hair and lilac eyes and the other chocolate brown hair and eyes, my twin Kaname Kuran.

They come to stop in front of us. The silver haired male screws his face up as though he can smell something horrible.

I stare directly at Kaname who just stares in shock back at me. Then he jumps forwards snatching me from Ayla's grip, picking me up and carrying me off.

"Wait Kuran what are you doing she needs to go to the headmaster first" the other male spits.

"She needs the infirmary first Kiryu. I know what's best for her"

"Shiro come!" I call to my pet.

She evolves from the space between Ayla and Yuuki, the place I used to be.

Ayla's POV

"Well that was odd" I say as I walk over to Zero and intertwine our fingers.

"Hmm it was" Yuuki agrees

Zero just stares after them.

"Yuuki We'll go and inform the headmaster you go find out what Kuran is up to" I say as I pull Zero in the direction of the headmaster's dorm.

"Sure" she says taking the same path the pureblood had taken.

Zero and I walk in silence, me being the crazy baka I am swung our hands between us and twirled about. Zero well he remained his same stoic self. Hmm now to make him talk... Aha!

"Zeeeero" I whine

He grunts and looks down at me

"Whaaaaaat?" he whines back impersonating me

"Iloveyou" I say super fast it comes out in a blur

He blinks at me

"What was that?" he asks

"I said iloveyou" I say it the same way

"Ayla start talking sense or I'm walking away" he threatens

"Ok I said I love yo' ass homie-g" I say in my best gangster voice

He rolls his eyes

"No you didn't but I love you too" he says pulling me in against his chest

"Zero! I never knew you loved me!" I gasp in surprise

"Baka" he says as he kisses my cheek.

I grin back at him.

Akira's POV

We all sat in the infirmary in an uncomfortable silence. I watched as Yuuki looked at Kaname concern painted clearly on her face.

"Yuuki do you mind leaving for a minute I have to talk to Kaname" I ask

She nods and stands up but my brother catches her wrist shaking his head.

"No Akira she stays she needs to hear this too."

"Ok."

Yuuki looks back and forth between us.

"Akira why after all these years?" he asks his voice cracking a tiny bit

"Because a female hunter is after us. She said it's because Uncle Rido murdered her daughter and now she wants to destroy the Kuran clan. She's the one that wounded me, but Shiro attacked her to buy me time to run. Then as you know my teleportation powers helped get us here. Please Kaname can I stay here with you?" I ask

"Of course you can I never said you couldn't I just wanted to know why." he then looks over to Shiro stands up and crosses over to her he kneels down in front of her. She tilts her head to the side then jumps him licking his face.

I giggle and he smiles too.

"I can't believe you still have her after all this time" he says as he comes back to join Yuuki on the bed opposite me.

"She was my birthday present from you how could I get rid of her"

He smirks. Yuuki is still sitting there completely confused by this situation. Kaname catches my eye and I nod in her direction with one eyebrow raised.

"Dear Yuuki this here is Akira my twin sister" he says calmly

"Oh that would explain why she looks so much like you Kaname" she says brightly, blushing a deep red

"Yes it would. Come now we must let her rest" he says standing up and gesturing for Yuuki to do the same.

"Ok see you Akira" she waves at me

"By Yuuki thank you." I say happily

"Good night Akira tomorrow we shall move you into the moon dorm once the headmaster is informed. I'm pretty sure between Kiryu's reluctance and Ayla's stupidity, in a nice way Yuuki, there is no hope they actually made it to him tonight."

I nod in approval. They walk out closing the door behind them. I smile to myself; it's great to be back with my brother. And I now know what that girl Ayla was talking about when she mentioned the obvious attraction between the pureblood prince and human girl.

Shiro trots over and climbs onto the bed at my feet, curls up and falls asleep. I lay back down and relax, though it's odd for a vampire to sleep at night I was too exhausted to do much else. So I close my eyes and loose myself in dream land...

**Hey guys this first chapter of my new story. Hope you guys like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for updating so slowly, I've just been super tired because of work and what not but I do hope I can start to update faster.

Akatsuki's POV

Why am I even out here looking for Hanabusa? It's far too early for this. I've looked everywhere, where in hell can he be?

"NOOOOOOO!"

I heard someone scream as I walked past the infirmary. Curious I poke my head in, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a girl thrashing about, sweating, whimpering and crying. I quickly ran in hoping to be able to be of some comfort for the girl.

I approach the bed cautiously knowing from previous encounters with a girl having a nightmare not to rush over and wake them as ferociously as I can, I don't think that bruise is ever going to leave my- anyway. I gently sat down on the edge of the bed and placed my hands on her shoulders and gently shake her. She stops whimpering for a moment then out of nowhere she begins screaming again, but this time she's saying something.

"No leave him please take me instead leave Kaname alone please leave him"

I blink kind of shocked at the sound of Lord Kaname's name before continuing to shake her. Then finally as I was about to give up and risk getting injured again she woke up. Before I had even realised she had thrown herself against my chest burying her face and crying. I didn't know who she was or why she had said Lord Kaname's name but I had to do something, so I wrapped my arms around her holding her until she had finally calmed down.

Akira's POV

I woke crying again from another nightmare this is the sixth one this week. There was someone in front of me sitting on my bed, arms on my shoulders. I didn't know who it was but I threw myself against them burying my face in their chest. He wound his arms around me, I began to calm down.

I leant back and looked at him; he had fiery red hair and eyes that could rival it.

"S-s-sorry" I whisper

"Don't be are you alright?" he asks

I nod

"Nightmares" I shrug

He nods in reply.

"I'm Akira Ookami-kage"

"I'm Akatsuki Kain, how do you know Lord Kaname?" he asks

"Oh I'm his twin sister"

His eyes grow wide in shock.

"A pureblood?" he seems to question.

I smile weakly. He's nervous, not to mention he looks incredibly handsome too.

"Don't worry I don't act like one" I say

"Umm ok do you need anything?" he asks standing up and nervously backing away.

"No, no I'm fine thanks"

"Oh ok well I best be off, I have to find my cousin" and with that he left the infirmary, pretty clumsily too I might add.

I smile to myself, im going to really like him.

Akatsuki's POV

What the fuck Kain? Why? Why did you do that you stupid fool. You love Ruka don't you; you can't just meet some other girl and fall in love with her. Although her beauty rivals Ruka's but still she is so off limits. She's a pureblood, a pureblood Kain, a freakin' pureblood! But she doesn't act like one, no that's not the point Kaname would kill you!

"Baka" I mutter to myself.

"Why are you an idiot Kain?" I hear a familiar voice say from behind me

My heart literally stops and drops to my feet.

"Err nothing Lord Kaname" I say nervously

He smirks he can clearly see that I am uncomfortable. Shit he can read my mind, fuck he can so hear what I'm saying in my head right now!

I look at him; his smirk has now grown into a full blown smile. Then he winks at me

"it's ok but heed my warning Kain you hurt her, I hurt you" he says

I gulp and bow to him respectively.

"Oh and Kain I think Hanabusa is back at the dorms with Ruka" he says as he turns to head in the direction I had just come from.

"Thanks" I say before practically sprinting to the moon dorms. I hope Hanabusa never finds out about that.

Or Ruka for that matter,

Or any of the night class.

Too late for me now, I can tell Kaname will let it slip to her.

I don't even bother to talk to Hanabusa when I get back; I just head straight to my room. I want to lock myself away and never be seen by that girl again.

Akira's POV

I smiled boldly when I saw who entered the room next. My dear brother came to sit beside me.

"Hello Akira, how are you feeling?" he asks

"Good the wounds have healed finally" I mutter

"Did you happen to, by any chance, have just met a certain red haired vampire?" he asks

"Yes"

"Was his name Akatsuki Kain?"

"Indeed it was, why?"

"Oh no reason in particular, I think you have a new admirer, Ruka is so not going to like this."

"Who's Ruka?"

'The girl Kain used to be in love with, even though she's totally in love with me. And I mean why wouldn't she be im just so, so, so god damn sexy" he jokes

I mock vomiting and laugh at him.

"You never change"

He fakes hurt

"Ouch Akira just ouch"

I giggle and he smiles at me.

"So are you ready to move into the moon dorms?" he asks

I nod

"So I take it Ayla and Zero made it to the headmaster then"

"Bahahaha are you kidding, they didn't even make it to a room. I mean no, no they didn't but Yuuki and I did" he says

"Ha-ha ok then" I say climbing slowly out of the bed.

"Come Shiro"

She appears before us. I smile, Kaname holds out his hand for me to take, I do so. Together we walk to the moon dorms, Shiro trotting along behind us.

When we reach the front door he drops my hand and turns to me.

"Are you ready to meet your future classmates and maybe best friends?"

"I think so"…

CheckYes: there done, again apologies for being so late.

Zero: good you should be

CheckYes: oh shut it vampire boy

Zero: what are you going to do about it?

CheckYes: you just wa-

Yuuki: ok then, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updating. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no vampire knight sadly. But I do own Akira and Ayla although technically I share Akira with ****HoratiosGirl101 he-he **

**Oh and I also do not own the question Why is a raven like a writing desk. I read and watched Alice in Wonderland through the holidays and that seemed to be the only thing that stuck, well that and "spoon" (March Hare). **

**Zero: Shut up now**

**CheckYes: Sorry on with the story...**

_Akira's POV_

"Are you ready to meet your future classmates and maybe best friends?"

"I think so"

He smiles encouragingly as he opens the big oak door. We enter and to my relief there is nobody around. I smirk happily to myself. Unfortunately for me my dear brother catches it.

"Now, now Akira don't get too cocky wait here" he then walks up the stairs and out of sight.

He returns no more than 2 minutes later with a very happy looking blonde guy.

"This is Ichijou Takuma, Takuma this is my twin sister Akira" Kaname introduces us

I smile kindly at the boy and he grins brightly back.

"Ichijou can you please wake the rest of the class"

"Yes Kaname"

And with that the boy's sprints back up the stairs. I turn to face Kaname.

"What is with him?" I ask

"To put it simply he is Takuma, best friend to myself and usually seen with Senri Shiki and Rima Touya. He's always like that too, so smiley. It gets creepy sometimes but you will get use to it" he smirks at me

"Ahuh, what about this Kain boy, the one I met last night. What's he like?" I ask

"Kain is a very misjudged vampire. He has been given a nickname that is so very much the opposite of him. He's always being dragged into trouble by his cousin Hanabusa Aido, everyone knows that he has strong feelings for Ruka Souen but I think that may have changed"

"What is his nickname?"

"Wild, as I said before the complete opposite of him"

"Where is Yuuki?"

"I imagine she would be class at the moment. Most likely causing havoc with Ayla, why do you ask?"

"No reason. I overheard them talking last night before they found me. Ayla was talking about you and Yuuki getting together" I look curiously up at him

"Well yes but that is Ayla talking."

"You seem to really dislike her, why?" I ask

"She's Ayla what's to like?" he spat

"What did she do to you? She seems really nice to me"

"You haven't known her for long. Soon she will spot what is not supposed to be obvious, then poke and prod until she knows every little detail."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Akira she is the -" he was interrupted mid sentence by the return of Takuma and many other tired looking vampires.

I shrink back behind Kaname.

"Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to Akira Ookami-Kage" he says stepping away to allow me to be seen.

I smile shyly; this is so not going well. Then my eyes lock with Kain's, I smile less shyly at him, he grins back. Sensing the awkwardness that he had created my brother steps forward to continue his introduction.

"She will be staying with us for quite a while. So please make her feel welcome oh and Kain one last thing stop thinking that" he said teasingly to the other male.

Who blushed and walked off with a sigh, leaving his classmates to gawk in awe at him.

"What was he thinking Lord Kaname?" a blonde boy with blue eyes asks

"That's none of your business Aido what I hear in your cousins mind stays between us. Now room arrangements obviously being my sister you will have your own room so please if you will follow Seiren and me we will escort you"

"No Kaname I don't want my own room, you know I don't act like a pureblood and hate to be treated like one. I would much rather share a room with any of my fellow classmates. Please?" I plead I already feel the stares of my now followers or 'minions' as some would call them.

"Hmm I don't know where there is a spare bed do any of you have a spare bed in your rooms?" he asks turning to the collection of vampires or what was left of them.

"She can stay with Rima and I, we have a spare bed in our room for some reason, Lord Kaname" a girl with long brown curls chirped up.

"Thank you very much Ruka, Akira follow Rima and Ruka up stairs to your room. I must speak to that Kain" he ordered before leaving

There was silence then a rush for the stairs as many of the other vampires departed, I saw a black haired boy kiss a blonde haired girl on the cheek before leaving. Pretty soon it was just Ruka, said blonde girl and I left. Another silence, I smiled at them but it faltered and turned into my shy face.

"Hello Akira I'm Ruka Souen, this is Rima Touya if you would please follow us" she said very kindly.

Funny she struck me to be a bitch. The other girl seemed to be completely passive about it all she shot Ruka a funny look before climbing the stairs before us.

"Oh you'll have to excuse Rima; she's not really into showing emotion. She's a model too you know her and Senri Shiki are." Ruka babbled as we climbed the stairs.

"And was that said boy the black haired boy kissing her cheek before?" I ask curious now.

"Indeed it was although they aren't even together, they're just inseparable. Always eating Pocky and staring passively into nothing. Takuma is the only one who can get them to show any emotion at all, only because he is such an odd boy."

"And Kain what's his deal?" I didn't really want to ask about him but I did. Even though I had already been given an answer from my brother.

"Akatsuki Kain, hmm where do I start, well for one thing do not get involved in any of his cousins schemes no matter what. Kain, Hanabusa and I grew up together. Kain is my best friend, always there for me. All in all a very nice boy"

"What's this Hanabusa guy like?" I ask

"He's simply horrid, and that's putting it nicely. I wouldn't go there ever if I were you just stay clear" she warns "well here we are you can take that bed over by the window"

"Thank you Ruka, good night Rima" I say to the figure lying in the bed over the other side of the room.

"Hmm" was her answer

"Good night Akira" Ruka says kindly before climbing into her bed.

"Yes good night" I mutter.

_Ayla's POV_

"Zero Kiryu!" I shout

"What?" his voice sounds from behind me scaring the crap out of me

"Zero you scared me" I say slapping him

"I'm sorry, but you'll get over it"

"Maybe I will maybe I won't"

He smiles a small smile at me.

"Come on lets go" he says placing an arm around my shoulders and dragging me in the direction of the moon dorms.

"Humph great time for screaming girls" I mutter darkly

"Hmm indeed"

We arrive to find Yuuki already there trying to hold back the girls, I run over to help. Soon giving up, time to release my secret weapon.

"Zero glare powers now!" I say yelling at the silver haired boy

"They're not powers baka"

"So use them now!" I say

Sighing he turns and glares at the fan girls, who shrink back in fear. Ha-ha fear my boyfriend bitches.

"Thanks Zero" I hug him quickly.

"You're a loon Ayla Nichols"

"Indeed I am. Hey Zero quick question why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"No more Alice in Wonderland for you"

"Do you know though?" I ask

"No why don't you ask some of the night class"

"Good idea"

I run into the mass of night class students.

"Hey Takuma why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Ha-ha that's an odd question Ayla" he smiles but continues to walk

"Kain! Oi Kain why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I don't know ask Hanabusa" he deadpans

"Hey Hanabusa you're supposedly a genius right?"

"Yes Ayla that is correct"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Kiryu are you letting her watch Alice in Wonderland again?"

"It's hard to stop her Hanabusa; at least she's over the Ice Age 3 Buck fandango now"

"True"

"Hey there's Akira BRB boys" with that I sprint over to said girl

"Hello Akira how are things?"

"Good, good" she mutters

"Fitting in well?"

"I 'spose, everyone is being really nice. Especially Ruka"

"Excuse me Ruka Souen the Ruka Souen being nice?"

"Yes why so shocked?"

"She's a bitch like not even slightly like a full blown rich bitch"

"Well she's nice to me and Rima"

"Yes because she has to live with Rima and I'm pretty sure she wants something from you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean she's never just nice to anyone, you're a pureblood so obviously she's going to respect you but she's only being super nice and friendly to you is because you're Kaname Kuran's sister"

"What's that supposed to mean Ayla?"

"She's using you for that specific reason, give me a day and I will work out exactly what she is using you for Kay bye" I say giving her a quick hug then skipping off to Zero.

_Akira's POV_

I watch Ayla's retreating form in amazement. Her words of for lack of a better word wisdom still playing in my head.

"Are you ok Akira? What did she want?" Kaname asks

"Yeah no I'm fine and she just wanted to see how I was doing" I say smiling kindly

"She pointed out something that wasn't supposed to be obvious didn't she?"

"Indeed she did but I think it was a rather nice and helpful thing to point out though"

"Oh really what did she point out?"

"That Ruka is using me for something"

"Ahh yes she's good at picking things like that up too"

"Ah well she said give her a day and she'll have it all figured out come on lets go"

"Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

Ayla's POV

It's been 3 days since my talk with Akira and I was as close to figuring out Ruka's angle then the headmaster was to becoming normal. What I had figured out though was the fact that Kain caught Akira's attention more than the rest of the class even her brother.

I had to talk to her about it, which meant I had to spend one night away from Zero. Not that we never get a break it just means that Zero is going to get all paranoid about me being with vampires when he or Yuuki are not around. Oh well I'll just have to talk to him.

We are in Ethics at the moment, so to play it as safe as possible I wrote him a note:

_Zero..._

I thought I would start small, I don't know why I'm so worried about asking him if I can visit the vampires alone. I just worry about him.

I passed the note to him, which thankfully only had to go through Yuuki, Yori and Ethan.

I watched as he quickly scribbled something down and passed it back along the chain.

**Yes Mi Lady?**

I had to stop myself from giggling out loud.

_I need to ask you 2 things. You have to answer honestly please, whisky_

I saw him smirk at that

**Anything for you mi lady**

_Well first things first, when are we going public? And two do you mind if I visit Akira alone tonight?_

**As an answer to the second question why would I mind if you visited Akira. I can trust her; it's just that damn Hanabusa I don't trust.**

Not what I expected

_Okay, but you haven't answered the first question whiskey. When are we going to tell people that we're dating, I mean there's no rush I'm just over the whole stealth mode make-out sessions they're thrilling and all but..._

Unfortunately Mr Yagari had caught on to what was going on, so Zero never got the chance to reply. I sighed in defeat. Zero glanced at me then whispered something to Ethan who then passed it onto Yori who passed it onto Yuuki who passed it on to me. The realisation of what he said hit me and I immediately began to panic.

"Yuuki you don't really think Mr Yagari will read that out to class do you?" I ask

"Yes he wills he does it all the time but he will wait for a bit, you know let you squirm then he will pick people to re -"

But she was cut off by said teacher who cleared his throat and stood up note in hand and faced the class smirking at Zero.

"Now seeing as Mr Kiryu and Miss Nichols felt that they could not wait to speak outside and just had to write to each other, I feel it is only fair that the rest of us should know what is so darn important. 2 volunteers please?" he looked at us all expectantly then sighed and pointed to Ethan and Yori who both shot us apologies before heading down.

"You two can do the honours Mr Johnson you will be Zero and Miss Wakaba you shall be Ayla off you go" he says handing the note to the pair.

"Zero?" Yori begins nervously

"ye-yes-yes mi-mi lady" Ethan is way worse

Giggles erupt

"I need to ask you 2 things. You have to answer honestly please, whiskey"

"Anything for you mi lady"

More giggles. Oh gods save us now.

_"_Well first things first, when are we going public? And two do you mind if I visit Akira alone tonight?"

"As an answer to the second question why would I mind if you visited Akira. I can trust her; it's just that damn Hanabusa I don't trust."

"Okay, but you haven't answered the first question whiskey. When are we going to tell people that we're dating, I mean there's no rush I'm just over the whole stealth mode make-out sessions they're thrilling and all but"

The entire class gasps and giggle.

"Thank you, you may return to your seats. Let's hope Mi Lady and Whiskey have learnt their lesson" Mr Yagari then turned to look at Zero and me.

I was beet red and Zero was sinking lower and lower in his seat.

"So Zero and Ayla have been dating" one girl stated

"Aww what a cute couple!" another exclaimed.

That set them all off, pretty soon the whole class was in uproar except Zero, Yori, Yuuki, Ethan and I.

"ENOUGH!" Yagari bellows having enough of their comments.

Then the bell rang, thank the gods. I sprinted out and straight over to the moon dorm gates. I beat even the fan girls over there. Once the crowd had formed and both Zero and Yuuki were here, the night class exited.

I noticed Akira walking with Kain who seemed to be telling her a very funny joke or she seemed to think so.

"Excuse me sorry Kain but can I steal Akira for a few minutes please"

"Yeah sure see you in class" he mutters walking ahead

"Yeah see ya" she says back

"Jeez Akira can you be any more obvious?" I sigh

"What? What do you mean?"

"You like Kain" I state

She blushes

"How did you find out?"

"I have special powers remember? Anyway I'm sorry to inform you that I still have not figured out Ruka's angle, sorry but one thing's for sure is that it involves you and your brother"

"Okay thanks wait Ayla what if she hasn't got an angle and she does just want to be friends with me?"

"Akira are you kidding? This is Ruka we are talking about. THE Ruka Souen, she always has an angle, it's in her nature." I state matter-of- factly

"Yes but Ayla what if you're wrong?"

"This sounds so self-centred but I am never wrong"

"Your right that does sound self-centred I'm going bye Ayla"

"Wait there's one more thing"

"And that would be?"

"Tell Kain"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him Baka, you will regret it if you don't"

"Maybe I will maybe I won't" she retaliates then with a swift swish of her ponytail she was off running to class.

_How dare she steal my dramatic exit?_

_Oi don't worry about that now, you were pretty hard on her_

_I know I was hard on her but she wouldn't listen._

_I think you may have peeved her off_

_Thanks for that_

_Hey don't talk sarcastically to me_

_I'll do what I want you can't stop me_

_Oh jeez the voices are back I need Zero_

I run to the sun dorms and straight through the corridor of the boy's dorm, then burst through Zero's door and to my disappointment he wasn't there, I'll just wait it out here.

Akira's POV

I sat in the back of the classroom, lost in my own thoughts only vaguely taking in what Ruka was trying to tell me. What if Ayla is right? What if I have just screwed up a relationship with someone who could have been my best friend all because I wouldn't heed her words? What have I done?

I try to tune back into the conversation if you can even call it that. But I fail I can't stand it anymore I have to get out, I need to see Shiro she's someone I can trust, though technically she isn't human it doesn't matter. With one swift deep breath I run out of the classroom.

"Akira!" I hear a male's worried voice yell after me.

But I don't care I just keep running until I reach the sweet little garden where Shiro has been made to stay, according to the headmaster she might frighten the day class students.

"Shiro" I call as I sit on a little white bench.

She comes bounding out she jumps up and licks my face. I smile at her but it falters and my entire face falls. She senses my uneasiness and settles down at my feet looking up at me.

"Oh Shiro, high school is so difficult. I mean there are cliques even amongst the vampires but what's worse is I have one friend who is not a vampire but I fear I may have upset her by not listening to her warnings about this very deceiving vampire. And on top of all that I think I may have fallen for a guy already don't fret though Shiro he is an aristocrat he's very dreamy. He has red hair, with eyes that rival it. He's kind, funny and awesome it's just I fear he is a pretty blind fellow. I know that look Shiro, no he is not literally blind, but he's infatuated by Ruka so much he is blind to every other girl who shows him affection, and it breaks my heart. I've been here for less than a week and I'm already breaking down over tiny things. I'm pureblood and I should start acting like one"

I finished my rant, knelt down and wrapped my arms around Shiro who licked my cheek affectionately causing me to giggle.

"Good night Shiro I shall return soon I promise" I gave her a kiss on her furry forehead and walked gravely back to the moon dorms.

As I had expected there was someone waiting for me there, though to my relief it was not my brother. It however was that cheerful blonde boy by the name of Ichijou Takuma, he smiled at me.

"Akira are you alright? Your brother sent me over here to check on you and I began to worry when I couldn't find you anywhere"

"I was visiting Shiro" I say passively

"Oh of course. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine I just have some things on my mind, is all thanks Takuma"

"Ok if you need to talk we are all here for you"

"I know I'm going to go to the library kay Takuma?"

"Yes sure I'll head back to class and inform your brother bye Akira" he says with a soft pat on my shoulder

"Bye Takuma"

I head upstairs and into the library, I pick through the shelves until I found my favourite book: Beautiful Malice by Rebecca James. I curl my legs up underneath me as I sit in one of the fancy leather arm chairs. Pretty soon I'm lost in my own little world, oblivious to everything, just how I like to be.

"Hey Akira?" a poke to the shoulder

"Mmm" I mumble

"Akira wake up" another poke to the shoulder

"Mmm go way"

"Akira don't make me carry you to your room please" and yet another poke

"Nnghh" I mumble and fidget a little

"That's it; your brother will have my head for this"

Then I felt two warm, powerful arms engulf me and the cushion disappear from beneath me.

"Goodnight Akira" I hear the same voice mumble

Then the next thing I knew I woke up in my bed, slightly dazed and confused about how I got there I mean the last thing I remember is being poked in the arm whilst being in the library. I jumped up and headed to the showers, god I feel like a zombie. As I turned into the corridor of the bathrooms, I saw another figure down the far end coming out of the boy's bathroom. As we got closer to each other I noticed that it was Kain, he smiles at me and all I can do is gawk. There he was standing in front of me with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Morning sleeping beauty finally woke up I see" he says cheerfully

"Ha-ha yeah wait that was you?"

"Yes your brother sent me to find you in the library seeing as I know that room like the back of my hand."

"Oh thank you, sorry about not waking up"

"It's cool just please tell your brother not to kill me, because I had to carry you to your room"

**Tell him, you'll regret it if you don't**, Ayla's words begin to echo in my head

"Yeah sure, I thought we were supposed to take clothes into the bathroom with us" it was out before I could stop myself

"Ha-ha yeah Hanabusa stole my clothes as a prank, have a nice shower Akira"

"Yeah sure" I say

"Well see you late I must go and kill my cousin"

"Yeah bye"

Tell him Akira, tell him!

"Hey Kain?"

"Yes"

"Nothing, never mind" great I lost my nerve

"Ok" he looks slightly puzzled.

I blush and make a dart into the bathroom. God that was embarrassing!

When I returned to my room, Ruka was sitting on the edge of my bed with a very concerned and serious expression on her face.

"Hello Ruka"

"Hi Akira, can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up?" I ask as I sit beside her

"Well I've been noticing that you have been paying more attention to Akatsuki then the rest of us. I just want to warn you that he is in love with me and it shall remain that way. Okay?"

Wow Ayla is so right she is a bitch,

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Gawd what's so difficult to understand. He loves me, Akira, me, Ruka Souen. Not you just don't even go there. He could never love you." She bites back bitchily

Ouch! She cuts deep.

"You know I am a pureblood right? So you have no right to say who I can and cannot fancy" I bite back twice as harsh

"I get that and all but you leave him be" she warns with a glare before leaving abruptly

I sit there slightly dazed for a second. Pfft what's one enemy?

I quickly change into some jeans and my Lee Kernaghan t-shirt. I practically skip out of the door, I'm so happy about it being Saturday! But as I 'skip' down the hall I don't watch where I am going and accidently run into someone, knocking us both over with me landing on top. Ouch okay I was not expecting that. I look down to see which unfortunate soul has been burdened with my extra wait, and to my extreme embarrassment it is Kain. FUCK A DUCK! ('Scuse the language)

"Oh god I'm so sorry Kain I wasn't paying attention" I say as I quickly roll off him.

"It's cool I was actually coming to find you" he mumbles as he stands up offering my hand.

"Thanks" I say as I take it "why were you looking for me?"

"Rima told me that Ruka had a talk with you and that I should probably come and see if you were ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" I mutter

"What was the talk about Rima wouldn't say"

"It was about you"

"Really?"

"Yes. Err got to go see ya"

I run away from him this time. God could this night get any worse, oh but it did, I'm now being stalked by a bunch of day class guys. They're much bigger than I am and I am outnumbered, I don't think I'm very safe. I know I could totally whoop their arses with my pureblood powers, but I'm all for the headmaster ideology. So I turn around and head back in the direction of the moon dorms. But they still follow me, now I'm freaking out; I'm really short and not very strong. I'm a goner...

"Hey sexy" one of them say as they reach me.

"What do you want?"

"We just wanna play... with you"

They reach out towards me. I'm so totally screwed.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I whimper. This is so not what I had in mind of how I was going to lose the big V, but the gods had a different idea to me.

"HELP!" I scream as they push me against the tree, surrounding me. I pray that at least one of the vampires heard me.

And one did.

And that folks is where I will leave it. I promise to update as soon as possible but I have to kind of finish my IRT. Damn thing, I got M&Ms out of it though xD.

Akira is kind of a Maria Kuranai size only her voice isn't that annoying. And she looks like Kaname (poor her Trololololol)

Reviews are welcome, in fact they are encouraged.

Farewell CheckYesJuliet08, out.


	5. Chapter 5

_"HELP!" I scream as they push me against the tree, surrounding me. I pray that at least one of the vampires heard me._

_And one did._

He wasn't who I expected, but dear god I was thankful for him being there. He pushed his way through the group of boys to my side and glared defensively at them, they began to cower back.

"Leave her alone, get back to your dorms before I call the headmaster and her brother" he mutters darkly

"Yes... Sorry Kiryu" one of the boys said they all dispersed, except the one guy who I assumed was the ring leader.

"No Zero you just want her all to yourself" he spat

"No I have a girlfriend unlike you now piss off or I swear I will hurt you" Zero says his voice getting lower with every word.

"No"

"NOW!" he yelled at the boy.

The now scared boy frantically apologised and ran off. I lean back against the tree, Zero turns to face me.

"Are you alright?" he asks his voice much calmer now

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Zero"

"No worries, I suggest you make your way back to the dorms quickly and stay there. Inform whomever you wish about this event, because they will target you when I'm not around or if you're alone. I have to go report this to the headmaster"

"Yeah sure thank you again Zero"

He walks away, but stops at a few feet away from me turn back

"Don't kill me if Ayla comes knocking on your door I will have to tell her too" with that he leaves me standing there.

I sprint back to the dorm, run up the stairs and straight to my room. Completely oblivious to the fact that someone was following me. Well that even just topped off my mood, from my slight fight with Ayla, to the threat from Ruka, to the fact that I can't fit because of the fact that im a pureblood, to the fact that my best friend happens to belong to the animal kingdom and has to be locked up out of fear of scaring other students this was just not my week or month or even year. Top that off with the vampire hunter who's hunting my brother and I, oh and the fact that im too shy to tell Kain that I like him.

By the time my head rant was over, my head was spinning. I just sat there staring at the poster of Tom Felton on the wall next to Ruka's bed waiting for the mental snap that would surely come. There was a slight tap on the door, i look up.

"Come in" i say quietly

And to my surprise Akatsuki Kain walks in. I frown; oh Ruka will so not like this.

"what's wrong?"

"nothing im fine"

"don't lie to me"

He sighs when i don't reply.

"i ran into Kiryu today, he seemed to be seething me being me asked him what was bothering him. Then he went into this huge rant about letting you walk around alone when you have so many fan-boys (see what i did there xD) then he told me to come back here and to check on you. So what happened?"

"it was nothing really just a little trouble"

"he also said that Ayla and himself will tell the entire moon dorm what happened if you don't tell one of us and seeing as i am the only one in the room besides you, i would start talking"

"fine a group of day class boys attempted to attack me but then Zero showed up and protected me. That's all honestly Kain it was no big deal"

"i might have to get Kiryu to point them out to me i might have to have a word with them"

"no please just drop it. Kain please for me?" i plead, even though a pureblood should never plead

He took one look at my face and sighed.

"fine but next time you wish to go out im coming with you"

"why is everyone so protective of me" i mutter mainly to myself

"because you're a pureblood princess and it's our duty to serve and to protect you. And also i like you"

My head shot up at his final words.

"in what way?"

Tell him Akira, you'll regret it if you don't

"as a friend sorry Akira, but as you know i have strong feelings for Ruka, and i don't know if i can change them"

"that's fine but there's one thing you should know Akatsuki"

"what's that?"

"you and Ruka are so alike in one way"

"what do you mean?"

"i mean you're alike in the fact that you are so blinded, so infatuated by the one you claim to love, so much so you can't see love when its right beside you"

He looks slightly puzzled by my statement, but before he had time to respond i had shoved him out of the room and locked the door, so he wouldn't have to see me breakdown. I couldn't even make it away from the door, i fell to my knees and then the sobs began and there was no way of controlling them.

Kain's POV

"i mean you're alike in the fact that you are so blinded, so infatuated by the one you claim to love, so much so you can't see love when its right beside you"

I look at the girl before me, completely puzzled by her words; she didn't even let me respond. She just shoved me out of the room and locked the door all in the space of say 0.5 seconds.

That didn't faze me too much but what i heard next, it tore at my heart. All that sounded from the pureblood princess who locked herself safely away in her room was the sound of heart wrenching sobs. The kind that could cause a grown man to weaken, and i was doing just that. As i stood there listening my heart cracked for the girl in the room. I had to do something, that's it!

I sprint to Lord Kaname's room and knock politely on his door.

"come in Kain"

"sire i was wondering, what Akira's favourite flowers were"

"gerbera's why were you wondering Kain? Did you hurt her?"

"what? No sire no its just i feel she's had a hard time you know fitting in and i thought that Hanabusa and i would buy he some flowers as a welcome thing.." i fade of, i unintentionally brought Hanabusa into this.

"and what does Hanabusa think of this plan?"

"i don't quite know sire, i haven't asked him yet"

"of course, is that all Kain?"

"yes thank you sire" i bow respectively and leave in a hurry.

Now mission 2: find Hanabusa.

That's when i see her, she's finally out of her room but she looks sad still. I walk over to her cautiously.

"Akira?" i mutter

She turns her head towards me; her eyes are all red and puffy. She attempts to smile but it falters, the way she looked broke my heart. Before i can even register what i am doing i wrap her up in my arms and hold against me. That's when i feel her begin to shake with sobs again.

"Akira i am so sorry. What happened? Did what i say upset you this much?"

She shakes her head, gasping for air.

"n-n-o Ru-Ruka c-came t-o visit-t me a-again" she stutters

My stomach dropped.

"what did she say this time?"

"n-nothing like l-last time it was more... m-more"

"more what Akira?"

"i wish to go see Ayla. Will you come with me please?"

"yeah sure lets go"

I keep my arm around her shoulder as we walk over to the sun dorms. We don't even get through the gates before said girl comes sprinting out to us, Zero in tow.

Ayla's POV

Zero had just informed me about the incident with Akira. I look out the window in shock, that's when i see her and Kain walking towards us. I grab Zero's hand and sprint out i have to get to her.

We meet them at the gates, i take one look at her face and envelope her in a hug. She breaks down all over again and i walk her away.

"what happened Kain?" i hear Zero ask

I don't listen to his answer; i need to get this from Akira.

"Akira hun, what happened?"

"i assume Zero told you about the incident with those boys?"

"yes he did"

"yes well when i go back o the dorms i hid myself in my room and Akatsuki followed me and... Then he told me that he couldn't change his feelings for Ruka, i hadn't even told him and it just cut deep. Then everything hit me and i broke down then when i was out of the dorms i ran into him again and he hugged me and i broke down and then he brought me over here"

I hugged her again.

"oh Akira it's going to be ok, im glad you listened to Zero and brought someone with you and not come here by yourself."

"i don't want to be there in that dorm anymore"

"why?"

"because of her. Ayla, because of Ruka, she's horrible you were right she is a bitch."

"what did she do?"

"she told me never to near Kain and that he belonged to her and then she threatened me. But please you can't tell Akatsuki or Zero, that's the one part i don't want him to know"

"ok fine i wont, but i will be having words with the headmaster about moving you into Yuuki's and my room"

"thank you"

"we should go back now"

"yeah they might come looking for us"

We walk slowly back over to where we left the boys. And to my surprise they were having a civilised conversation.

"ahem" i cleared my throat

They turned and looked at us.

"Akira are you alright now?"

"yes im fine thanks Zero"

"Kain will you take Akira back home now please. We must go to the headmaster Zero" i say as i take his hand leading him in the direction of the headmaster's chambers

"bye Akira, Akatsuki" i say cheerfully

"goodbye" they say in union

"Ayla why are we going to see that nutcase?" Zero asks

"im asking him if Akira can be transferred into our dorm. She err... Having issues with a certain vampire so i figured to be safe and to make her happy she could move in with Yuuki and I"

"what kind of issues with Ruka?"

"don't worry I'll tell you later come on"

We enter the headmaster's office, without knocking, I Ayla do not knock.

"yes my darling prefects?" says the all too happy headmaster

"i want to ask you something"

"anything"

"it's about Akira Ookami-Kage, i wish for her to be moved in with Yuuki and I please headmaster"

"whatever for?"

"she's being bullied and threatened by another girl in her dorm i feel that she would feel much safer in with us for now"

"well you will have to discuss this with her brother or the vice dorm president, but i have no problem with it"

"thank you headmaster we will go right away"

"we?" Zero pipes up

I scoff grab his hand and drag him out.

"whoa, whoa Ayla stop for a moment"

"what?" i snap

"why are so pushy today?"

"i don't know, i think im paranoid for her"

"Ayla you need to calm down"

That's it, that's what does it to me every time. I break down; the sobs escape me before i can stop them. Zero pulls me into a hug trying to calm me down. Im making a scene i can tell, after all im breaking down in the middle of the packed corridor. I feel the stares of the other students.

"shh Ayla its ok, it's going to be alright"

"y-y-you d-don't kn-know that" i rasp through my sobs and tears

"Ayla you haven't had an attack in months now what's caused this?"

"i-i don't kn-know!"

"Come on people are staring lets go" he says as he picks me up

A/N: What's causing Ayla's attacks? The ending isn't that good but i hope you are enjoying this story though.

Reviews are welcome xD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Zero's a bit OOC**

**Ayla's POV**

Zero carried me away from the onslaught of judging stares from the other students and to the safety and privacy of the stables. He sat down and placed me on his lap holding me against his chest in an attempt to calm me down. It seemed to work; when I pulled back I looked up at him.

"Sorry Zero"

"Don't be a get it Ayla. I just don't get why it's happening again, it's not as though you're off your medication"

I shifted nervously, I forgot he didn't know.

"Zero there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it Ayla?"

I take a deep breath, he deserves the truth.

"Zero please don't get mad okay you have to understand and hear me out okay?"

"Okay, okay I promise"

"I'm not on the medication anymore-"

"What?"

"Wait hear me out first okay. I'm only off them because they were killing me Zero, but it doesn't matter now, with every attack I lose a month Zero that's why I jumped you that night. That's why I'm always so hyper; I'm trying to live as much as I can before I end"

He stares at me, with tears in his eyes. He can't cry that will only bring on another attack.

"Please Zero don't be sad, help me fulfil my bucket list before it's too late" I beg

"Okay, does Yuuki know?"

"No the headmaster and I thought telling you first was the best option."

"Okay. How long do we have?"

"Not long Zero, 3 months is the max according to the doctor but I'm determined to make it to sixteen"

"Okay so we best get started then what's first?"

"I've already completed the first five"

"They were?"

I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and began to recite aloud

"1- Prove to myself that vampires do exist 2- date a vampire 3- let a vampire feed from me 4- Jump Zero Kiryu and 5- tell Zero I love him"

"Which vampire did you date?"

"Don't worry about who it was" please I really don't wish to tell him

"Ayla"

"Fine Kaname Kuran, that's why he hates me, before you and I met that, was. He hates me because I dumped in front of the entire vampire class. You should have seen his face"

Zero didn't try to hide the smirk that graced his features at the thought of Kuran being dumped in front of his followers.

"What's next on the list?"

"Err... Well this one's a little awkward" I say blushing

"What is it?"

"Read it" I shove the paper under his nose

His eyes widen and a blush stains his cheeks too.

"Well hey we're in private are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

... (I'm going to allow you all to use your imaginations here)...

"So that's number 15 done. How many more?"

"Oh only 3 but Zero, I don't feel so good. I need to lie down." I mutter weakly.

I lied to him; I only had a month left since the last attack.

"Okay come on." he picks me up and carries me to my dorm room.

"I need to see Akira, Zero please. I need to tell her why she couldn't be moved in with me. Can you get her for me please Zero?" I ask breathlessly.

"Sure."

"Thank you"

He walks from the room. I have to tell Akira what's going on, otherwise she'll mad. He returned not long after with Akira and to my surprise, Kain. They smiled at me kindly,

"Zero sorry but do you mind if I talk to them alone please"

"Sure, nothing I haven't heard before. I'll be right outside"

I smile weakly as he leans down and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

When I'm satisfied the door is closed I motion the two vampires over to me.

"Ayla, what's wrong you don't look very good?"

"Akira, listen to me. You need to tell him how you feel, please its number 18 on my bucket list. "

"Why would you have a bucket list? Isn't that the sort of thing people do when they're dying?"

"Akira I am dying. I only have a few days. But Zero thinks I have at least two more months, he was so hurt when he found out I couldn't bear to hurt him anymore. Please you have to tell Kain how you feel, it's my dying wish"

"He knows Ayla, I have been meaning to tell you but I never had the time. And now, now I wish I spared you the time I don't want to lose you. You're my best pal. Please Ayla don't go" she begs tears streaming from her eyes

Warm tears begin to leak from my eyes; I begin to struggle to breathe.

"Akira please, you have to set Yuuki up with your brother for me. Live a happy life, with Kain. And look after Zero for me too"

"I'll see you again soon wont I?" she asks a pleading look entering her eyes

"That I can't say, but I highly doubt it. I'm weak now and I feel myself getting weaker, I know we've only known each other for a short while. But I want you to know that you're my best vampy friend. Please can you bring Zero In?"

"Mmhmm sure I WILL see you tomorrow Ayla" she gives me a weak hug before leaving Kain following behind her.

Zero enters and lies down beside me. Wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey Zero?"

"Mm?"

"I love you, when I go, don't push anyone who wants to help you away. For me let them help you"

"I love you too Ayla and why are you saying this, this is usually the kind of thing people say right before they die?"

I look at him, lean up and kiss him one last time.

"I love you Zero Kiryu please don't ever forget..."

**Zero's POV**

"I love you Zero Kiryu please don't ever forget..." I listen as Ayla's voice weakens and fades.

The tears begin before it even sinks in. She's gone, but she left too early. She still had at least 40 days left.

"No, no! Ayla please wake up! Please" I beg tears streaming as my voice cracks with every word.

"I'm sorry Zero but she's gone" I hear a voice say from the door way

"No it's too early!"

"Zero, she didn't want to tell you that she only truly had a month left. Please holding her like that won't bring her back, Zero please"

I cling to her body, her cold and lifeless body like a lifeboat. Trying not to let the headmasters word sink in, knowing that when they do, she really will be gone.

Ayla Nichols, her smiles, her laughter, her randomness, the way she would sing to me whatever song had struck her fancy that day, when she would stick flowers in her hair whenever she wore that flowing white dress I bought for her.

The tears don't stop. I just lie there next to her remembering.

"I'll tell Yuuki for you" I hear him say sadly as he leaves.

"And Akira too" I sob out.

**A/N: short chapter and probably not going with the story line as much, but I had planned Ayla's death a while ago. **

**Zero: probably the moment you died inside**

**Let's not go there Zero**

**Anyway chin up my champs and champettes read and review.**


End file.
